This invention relates to non-silver, charge-sensitive recording materials having certain ohmic resistivity. One aspect of the invention relates to the use of a non-silver, electrically activated recording layer comprising a certain image-forming combination of a certain tellurium (II) coordination complex with a reducing agent in a non-silver, charge-sensitive recording composite material having certain ohmic resistivity to provide a developable latent image.